nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sylvania State Council
OH god that seal :D oh god im in love xD how many seats again? Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) With thirty seats: Me - 11 seats, Kun - 14 seats, Topaz - 5 seats Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : Until the reform is passed, the party leaders control the councillors of their party. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : Marcus, we're not doing that thing. It's just an IC thing to make Sylvania better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : Wait a minute, this is going to be the highest body of Sylvania. So, there is no point in having a governor. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Nope. It's an advisory body. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:46, November 5, 2012 (UTC) This isn't official yet. 77topaz (talk) 07:37, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but it seems like it's going ahead without the Second Chamber votes. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) @TM - wait really -_-? And like I said I got 11 seats so i'll distribute my own seats. Accordingly: Labour: 8 seats, CPL.nm 2 seats, and HEMPPAC will get one. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:46, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : Incorrect sar. it shall be done as it is until a proper reform is passed. Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 21:49, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : Wait wut? we're basically just "preparing" for the inenvitable xD and you got my seat totals? Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:55, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :: You said practically the same thing about your bill, there is no certainty. Not yet at least. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 22:01, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :: True, but there will be voting per se in my bill. and the seat totals, did you getthem? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Your bill? what about your bill? It's my bill that's on the table. Yes I did, however Personally I would prefer a system where two or three people did not have such final control over the Council. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 22:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Huh okay >.>. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:33, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Wait but under this reform only the people runing in the state, and those who are given seats can be in the council right? and the people who won votes in the last election control the composition? Right? Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:37, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: I never got an answer. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:24, November 7, 2012 (UTC)\ ::: What ever came of this? On what side page is this on again/ Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: Too many people nit picking. We'll try again after the elections. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 22:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Actually, I decided that I wanted councils to be mainly advisory bodies, so I became opposed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Looks like a conservative victory. CNP-CCPL got 45% of all seats :P Labour only performed well in the one-seat districts. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Very true. I hope you're up for a coalition, I'll start a section for it when I make the Sylvania State Council Forum. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 18:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Great page by the way Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 10:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC)